


That special Christmas decoration

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Adorable Huening Kai, Almost Kiss, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soobin is kinda confident, Whipped Huening Kai, i don't even know to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Kai decided to decorate the dorm for Christmas, seems like a normal and easy thing right?...Right?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	That special Christmas decoration

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's some errors.
> 
> See you at the end!

The dorm was strangely quiet when he enters it, Kai was expecting to find his members screaming at each other because they were playing some video games or something similar. But strangely that was not the case. After entering the kitchen and read the note left for him on the fridge he discovers why there was no one in the house.

They decided to use the free evening they had been given to go and make some shopping and because they didn’t know what time he would come home they had gone without him. It was fine with him, he wouldn’t mind some alone time after all, and also, he was happy that his friends were out together. 

He could probably take advantage of this alone time to maybe napping or study for the upcoming exams they will have... 

Yeah, he could take a nap. 

With a molang in his arm, he enters the living area and sits down at the feet of the big window that shows the park underneath their apartment condo. He loved sitting down and see the kids playing with their parents, he makes him remember when he used to play with his sisters and cousins when he was little, and especially near the Christmas season he could stay and stare at the little tree they put in the centre of the park, with the bright Christmas light and red big ornaments... 

And at that moment he had an idea. 

He could decor the dorm with all the Christmas things they have. Usually, they all do it together at the firsts days of December, but this year they still had to do it because of the promotion and preparation of the award shows. It could be nice to surprise his hyungs like that. 

After some minutes of searching the living room was full of boxes with all he needed. He gently sits down the molang on the couch, put some Christmas music on and turn toward the boxes. 

“Well let’s do this” 

\-------- 

He was fighting with some branch of the fake tree when he heard the door closing with a bang. When he turned to see he was greeted with the sight of a quite confused Soobin. 

“...Hi Hyung,” he says while trying to detach himself from that evil thing. “Kai what are you doing... And why there are fake pine needles everywhere?” he asked while putting his coat on the couch, not caring that he covers the poor molanngie with the wet clothing. 

“I was planning to surprise you guys with the whole dorm decorated... I manage to put all the light and mistletoe all alone but this damn three is not collaborating...” 

Soobin just smiled and ruffle his hair “Aww that’s cute Hyuka....so do you need a hand?” he baby talked to him, laughing when pout forms in the youngest face.“Ok.... but just because I don’t want the others to come home to me still working” he baby talked back. Soobin aww at him and again ruffles his hair while he started to explain where he was getting the thing wrong. 

\-------- 

After some time, they finally finished putting all the ornaments together, and that took a while because they continually try to mess with each other or Soobin would not stop hugging him, they had to put the last piece: the topper.

Aka the upper part of their lightstick that they “accidentally” broke last year (the truth is that they forgot to buy one and decide to put a lightstick, but they didn’t count the fact that it’s kinda heavy for being a topper so it smashes on the ground after the first hour they finished the tree). 

“Do you want to do it?” Soobin asked while handing out the lightstick become topper. Kai looked first at the topper then at his Hyung, who was looking at him with a questioning look on his face. He felt bold for a moment and took Soobin’s hand and guide him to the top of the tree. Hand in hand they both put the topper together, and after they do so Kai realised what he just did and in what position they were. For doing the motion he had to move in front of Soobin, and now the oldest was back hugging him, something they always do but he doesn’t know why this time it was different. He felt shy and his heart was racing at a quite high speed. 

Still hand in hand he turned to say sorry but his words die in his throat when he sees the serious expression on Soobin’s face. His eyes stare deeply into his and he can’t really read what they’re trying to say, but then they slowly move down and is _he looking at his mouth?_ No, he’s imagining things. And yet again his eyes locked with his and back down 

_No ok he’s definitely looking at my mouth omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg_

Shivers starts forming on his back and he can’t really move, and he noticed how slowly Soobin is getting closer to his face. His heart is ponding super-fast and he is quite certain the other boy can hear it too. He closed his eyes, waiting to something that deep down he was waiting for a long time, his breathing stops when he feels something brush against his lips... 

“WE ARE HOME GUYS” 

They both jumps and Kai almost crashed against the freshly decorated Christmas tree. The other three members enter the living room, hands full of bags that from the smell they had it seems like food, and start to look around the room. 

“OOOOHHH you put up all the Christmas things, that’s so sweet” the three said creepily in sync. 

“It was Kai idea” 

They all compliment him and hugs him and then they decide to eat in front the three, just because Beomgyu Hyung wanted to “feel the Christmas magic”, he received in return a Molang in the face from Taehyun. 

\-------- 

With their stomachs full and happy they slowly start their respective night routines. Kai has been the last to have his turn for the shower when he exits the bathroom everyone was in their rooms doing their stuff. He slowly walks toward his shared room. Hair still a little damp and face hot from the shower... 

And he’s totally not still thinking about what happened, or better what it didn’t happen, with the leader. He hasn’t been able to normally look at him during all evening without his heart weirdly jumping every time they’re eyes meet. He probably will go crazy and he really doesn’t know what to do.

Should he try and avoid him? They literally live 24 hours together, it’s impossible.

And obviously, the universe has to hate him particularly today because guess who just had exit his room and bumped in him?

…Soobin 

“Oh emh....sorry,” they both say. Kai feels super awkward. He can’t really face him and he bets his ears are super red right know. He heard the other laugh a little he doesn’t know how he looks at him and instantly regretting it. Soobin was smiling at him, a fond look in his eyes and had his hand out, probably going to his hair to ruffle it. 

“God you’re so cute” he heard him whisper, leaving a light caress on his cheek. The older looks straight in his eyes and smile, moving slightly on the side so he could move out. 

And yet again he felt bold, and without hesitation, he took the leader face with both his hands and pecks him on the lips. He quickly says goodnight and bolted to his room, closing the door with quite the force. Taehyun looks quite shocked but before he could ask him what happened he was already in his bed, pillow press in his probably quite red face silently screaming. He just kissed Soobin, his gum, his best friend.... he’s totally screwed. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and when he checks who is it he almost drops it. On the screen, there’s a message, and he’s gonna really die because of a heart attack. 

From Soobin Hyung 🐰 : 

Goodnight Hyuka

Love you ❤️💚 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! 
> 
> I really enjoy writing about this ship and I could don't make this as fluff and cute as possible. And also I wanted to try to write some build-up scene and I hope they turn out good. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09)
> 
> See you on my next work ^^


End file.
